


Trapped

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Also it's heavily implied that Arlo has a praise kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Sweet Talk, This is rated teen bc it has one singular swear word in it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: It was Saturday, and Arlo slowly woke up to the sounds of rain pattering against the roof. His boyfriends were on either side of him, cuddling up against him, and Arlo had to go to work. Unfortunately for Arlo, his boyfriends aren't very inclined to let him go.
Relationships: Alex/Arlo/Victor (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigri2707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigri2707/gifts).



> i wrote this on impulse, and it was fun to write, so here y'all go

It was Saturday, and Arlo slowly woke up to the sounds of rain pattering against the roof. His boyfriends were on either side of him, cuddling up against him, and Arlo was tempted to sink into their warmth with the sound of the rain lulling him to sleep.

However, Arlo had a job to do, and he couldn't do it if he was lying down in bed all day, so he started making efforts to get up.

Arlo tried sitting up, only for Victor to let out a displeased sound, and he held on tighter to Arlo. Meanwhile, Alex huddled closer to Arlo, making it all the more difficult for Arlo to get out of bed.

"Guys, I have to go to work," Arlo announced, much to the displeasure of his boyfriends.

"But it's raining," Alex complained.

"And cold," Victor agreed.

"That doesn't stop me from needing to go to work," Arlo responded.

"You've been working too hard lately, hun," Alex said. "You should take a day off."

"I can't just take a day off," Arlo responded.

"Not with that attitude," Victor countered. "Just don't go. It'll be fine."

"It very much won't. Come on. Let me up."

"Sam and Remington will forgive you," Alex reasoned, and he yawned sleepily.

"Just because they'll be okay with it doesn't mean I should neglect my duties. As much as I love you both and would love to just lie here and cuddle all day, Portia needs me, and I can't let them down."

"You need to be more selfish," Victor advised. "If you just wanna lie here and cuddle with us, you should just lie here and cuddle with us. It's not that hard."

Alex hummed his agreement, and Arlo frowned.

"If I went with the philosophy of doing only what I want, I wouldn't get anything done. There's other people to worry about, you know."

"Then worry about us," Victor replied. "Cause Alex and I are in desperate need of cuddles."

"You've gotten cuddles all night."

"Those are asleep cuddles. These are awake cuddles," Alex explained.

Arlo tried to sit up once again, only to be held down by both Alex and Victor. Arlo could overpower them if it was just one of them, but it was impossible when the two of them were working together.

"Let me up," Arlo ordered, and both Alex and Victor nuzzled into his neck, and Arlo practically melted, his eyes fluttering closed before he again remembered the job he still very much needed to do. "No! Stop that!"

Victor responded by giving a soft kiss to Arlo's neck, and Arlo very nearly caved, but it gave him an idea for a possibility of escape.

Arlo relaxed into their embrace until he could feel their grip on him start to soften. He brought up a hand to start running it through Victor's hair, and Victor let out a content noise as Arlo started to do so.

Arlo felt a little bad about doing this to Victor, but he had to get to work.

"Victor, love," Arlo called out, paying special attention to the hair at the nape of Victor's neck. He knew it was working from the flush that became apparent on Victor's face at the pet name. "Would you please let me up?"

Arlo punctuated his statement with a light kiss of Victor's forehead before trying to brute force his way out of bed yet again, this time relying on the hope that he flustered Victor enough to weaken him so he'd only have to break out of Alex's grip.

Alex suddenly tightened his hold immensely as Arlo attempted to escape, even hooking a leg over him to make escape more difficult.

"You aren't going to give me a kiss too?" Alex asked, giving Arlo those puppy dog eyes that had Arlo immediately caving. He turned, giving Alex a kiss on the forehead before he was dragged down to rest against Alex's chest, with Victor going in to spoon Arlo, effectively sandwiching Arlo between the two of them.

"Alex! Victor!" Arlo scolded. "I know neither of you have work today, but I do! Get off of me!"

"You have work every day," Victor pointed out.

"Just relax," Alex said, bringing his hand to carefully play with the back of Arlo's hair, and he found himself crumbling.

It would be _so easy_ to close his eyes and get lost in the sensation. So easy to stay there in the warmth of his boyfriends and go back to sleep with the sound of rain soothing him. So easy to just give in.

"If you don't let me go, I'll sleep on the couch tonight," Arlo threatened.

"We'll just carry you back to bed," Victor said.

"Then-I'll sleep at the Civil Corps."

"Sounds like a sleepover to me," Alex responded.

"Fine. No kisses then," Arlo huffed.

"No kisses?" Victor asked, and Arlo could feel the pout in his voice, and he steeled himself.

"No kisses," Arlo confirmed. "Unless you both let me up. Then you can get all the kisses you want."

"But you're so warm~," Victor protested, huddling closer to Arlo, practically enveloping Arlo as he did so.

"And it's raining..." Alex reasoned. "And you've been working so hard lately. Don't you deserve a break? And besides, you don't want to get all soaked out there in the rain and then get sick, do you?"

Arlo did not.

"It doesn't matter what I want! I have a job, and I'm going to get dressed. So both of you are going to have to let me go. Please."

"Nope," Victor denied. "It's your day off. We've decided."

"Yep," Alex agreed.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this."

"If it was up to you, you'd never have a day off," Alex explained. "That's why you have us. To make sure you're taking proper breaks."

"Victor does the same thing," Arlo claimed.

"Yeah, but I've got a boss that forces me to take days off. You, however, are your own boss."

"Technically the mayor is my boss," Arlo pointed out.

"The mayor once asked me to force Mint to take a break because he was working too hard," Alex said. "I'm certain he'd encourage Victor and I in our endeavors to make you take a day off."

"Just give in, baby," Victor stated. "We know that you want to."

Victor had started to rub soft circles just above Arlo's hip, and this in conjunction with Alex's hand running through his hair made Arlo all the more tempted to stay there forever.

"Just go back to sleep," Alex whispered, and, fuck, Arlo wanted to. He really, really wanted to. He could feel his eyes dropping already.

"Only for five minutes," Arlo gave in, letting out a content sigh as he allowed himself to relax completely.

Arlo didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up to someone knocking at the door. He groaned, and he made an effort to get up to try and answer it, and Alex and Victor just pulled him back in and, yeah, okay. He won't answer the door. He had much more important matters to attend to.

It must have been someone that was close to them because they had the key and came in.

"Alex? You here?" Remington called out, and Arlo was very much reminded of the fact that _he said_ only five more minutes but clearly it had been much longer than that. "Arlo hasn't come in for work today, and I was wondering-"

Remington entered the bedroom and smiled seeing how Arlo was trapped between Alex and Victor.

"Nevermind, clearly Arlo is very busy," Remington teased.

"I'm really not," Arlo announced, now fully awake. "Victor and Alex just refuse to let me get up."

"He's having a mandated day off," Alex said.

"About time he took one. I'll be sure to tell Sam not to disturb you today."

"No, no, I'm getting up," Arlo announced.

"Absolutely not," Victor protested.

"I'm going to have to side with Victor on this one, Arlo," Remington stated. "Take it easy today. You've been working too hard lately."

With that, Remington left, and, while Remington was perfectly fine with Arlo taking a day off, Arlo certainly wasn't.

"Alright, I said five more minutes, and it's been way longer than that. You have to let me up now," Arlo negotiated.

"Why?" Victor asked.

"Hm-mm, we even told Remington that it was your day off."

"No, I'm at least going to go on patrol," Arlo announced.

"You were being so good for us before," Victor caressed Arlo's side, and Arlo felt a shiver go up his spine. "What happened?"

"Don't use that against me," Arlo scolded.

"Use what against you?" Victor asked, and Arlo could hear his teasing grin. "I just want you to be a good boy for me and Alex. Could you do that? Be a good boy?"

"N-no," Arlo said, and everything inside him protested against him saying that. "I've got to go to work."

"You don't," Alex soothed. "You can stay right here in our arms, content and warm and relaxed, and you don't have to worry about anything."

"But-"

"It's okay," Alex continued stroking through Arlo's hair. "You can relax. You don't have work today. We already informed Remington about it, so it's okay, hun. Just relax."

"...okay," Arlo whispered.

It was warm. Safe. The rain tapped against the window, and Arlo found himself glad that he was inside. He let out a content sigh.

Arlo reached down to loosely hold Victor's hand and used his other arm to wrap around Alex. He started to lightly play with Alex's hair while Victor began to lightly rub his thumb over Arlo's hand.

Alex hummed, pressing his lips against Arlo's forehead in a light kiss, and Arlo completely melted.

“Det e jaggi me rart koss det kan gå te,” Alex began to sing softly, and Arlo didn’t understand the words, but it sounded so nice. Alex’s singing was so nice. “Tenk at du går i lag med meg.”

Arlo smiled softy, comfortable and content.

Maybe taking a day off wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! the song at the end there is Den Finast Eg Veit by the Hellbillies
> 
> if you want to hear more about varlex (or just wanna chat about the game), feel free to join the unoffical mtap discord server: https://discord.gg/PJnH255


End file.
